Meeting Harry Potter
by evetswee
Summary: An unexpected person came to meet Harry, much to his surprise and his lifetime too...


Ditty loves to eat sushi; she simply looks through window and then watching people eat Japanese set of meals

Ditty loves to eat sushi; she simply looks through window and then watching people eat Japanese set of meals. It was her thought, she looks hungry by their sight savored Japanese delicacy and she wipes her mouth before she thought saliva drooling but didn't.

She suddenly sneezed. She wants to eat, she thought, hugging her own chest with a novel in her arms.

'Excuse me please!'

A stranger shouts behind her impatiently and she jumped.

'Sorry!' she exclaims, startled, realizing she blocking the entrance when she was entranced by art of delicacies.

She bustles aside letting the stranger in, who grumbling to eat and mentions he had not eats lunch. She walks away gloomily and gives a last glance at it meaningfully before she is waiting like a statue.

For a moment she feels foolish standing and not doing anything, with a novel in her arms she then looks down at it. She caressed the book title of 'Harry Potter and the goblet of fire', wondering what was like to have a friend like him together.

She collecting her thoughts why she was here, and remembered she was waiting for friend to come, who promised to meet and having late lunch together. She tucks the novel into her bag as if the book is her secret; decided he may not like to see his name was mentioned on the cover.

She then wonders why magical world wants to hush the real existence than public, she frowned at that thought, and she also studies there but had no chance to meet Harry Potter until she told him she was daughter of Mr. Weasley's brother.

She laughs slightly at the real mental image of Harry's shocked face, and she managed to convince him come and meet as friends' night out. She bites her lip when curious passerby looking at her way by her tinkling laughter.

Slightly embarrassed, she blushing as she heard a mumble why she was so rosy, fixing her attention to find her friend but sees no sign of his appearance. She sighs, closing her eyes, until she waits for him to show up with mental image of him giving her a scare.

'Ditty?'

A rumbled voice called her as she opened her eyes and smiles in relief to see Harry shows up.

'You're afraid I didn't show up?' he says, his light tone was easygoing and teasing.

She shakes her head and simply smiles. She then looks at her watch, telling her it was half past twelve.

'You're late for ten minutes,' she pointing out.

Harry looks slightly annoyed but then smiles with amusement.

'Yeah I am,' he mused as he hears a growl of a stomach.

She blushing again and realizes it was her, giggling uncomfortably.

He let out a small chuckle and smiling at her, takes no heed when she hears another growl but louder.

'Well let's go and eat,' Harry says quickly and takes a peck of her sleeves which she follows in happily.

He looks around and found two empty seats by the wall. She nodded quickly then sits there with him too. At that moment a lady comes by, menus in her hand before she passed them to Harry and Tiffy with few words.

'Wants a drink dear little kids? We have Jasmine green tea, you may try our culture flavour while you wait for dishes to be served. It's free of charge on the house as her mother's request,' the kind lady says with a grin.

Harry perked up and glances at Ditty.

'Yeah, she works here,' she says then smiling.

Harry nodded as he looks at the menu.

'I take teri-yaki set,' he says slowly with a smile.

Radiantly it dazzles her and she blinks before shaking her head.

'Why can't I eat?' he puzzled that he asks.

'What? I mean, you can eat,' she adds hastily. 'I think there's a fly around here…'

She feigning with a wave of her hand awkwardly, and a smile before she hides her face behind the menu.

Harry raises his eyebrows, mused and asks:

'What do you like to eat?'

'Teriyaki,' she says automatically. 'It's also my favorite.'

'Ah,' he says with a nod.

She thinks a moment with her thought of him as if he was expected to see how odd she sounds with an automatic word of robot's lame vocabulary. She simply smiling, with a hope of her smile thinking: 'it isn't lame.'

'Yeah well,' he says as he passes the menu back to lady with a small smile, looking at Ditty. She scowls with no reason at him before Ditty raises her eyebrows at her. She huffed and passed a note to her.

'It's from your mum,' she says curtly, and Ditty glared at her before a glance at the note.

_Dear Ditty,_

All your meals are on the house, with my words of a boss as director here. Hope you enjoy eating here with your friend.

Love, Mum

'Thanks,' Ditty smiles gratefully, 'tells her I'm okay with it.'

The lady startled but recompose back.

'No problem,' she briskly replies before she walked off leaving them waiting for their dishes.

'So Ditty, this is where Mr. Weasley's kins work?' Harry asks, she knows he referring to her father and shaking her head.

'It's not?' he raised his eyebrows and looks intrigued.

'It's my mum,' she answers before she sneezed.

'Bless you,' he says, patiently he looked at her.

She smiles while waitress comes with two cups of green tea. The waitress gawked at him, her gaze lies on his lightning scar which makes him looked uncomfortable, but he chooses to ignore.

''cuse me,' Ditty clears her throat, however her words fell deaf on her ears; the waitress nearly yelped in her shouting enunciation.  
'You're my idol, please sign!'

Instead of laughter Ditty snorts loudly as she noticed Harry looks bewildered by the display of a waitress pulling out a notebook to him. Later, she thought better of it: whole customers turn around curiously with whispers to each other. Embarrassed, she looks around for an object to hide her face, lay her eyes on tissue and quickly pulled one out to hide behind.

She swore she has the glimpse of Harry do try not to laugh at her, by covering his mouth spasm movement.

'Please? Danielle Radcliffe?' the waitress continues.

'Well,' he says, gives Ditty a challenge to laugh as if he was going to give her a dare. 'of course I do,' he added frostily.

She remained unfussy as she loses her mood to laugh when realizing the tissue she tries to cover herself is already taken away by him.

'I don't mind at all,' he smiles and handing the tissue to awaiting waitress.

Ditty muttered to herself in low voice she only can hear. 'You're Harry Potter.'

He patiently signs the notebook and handed back. She looked at the excited fan and she notices she smiles sheepishly before she walked of with tissue holding in her hand like she was picking a diamond.

She then sipping her green tea, for her first time realizing with a thought: 'Harry is gentleman!'

'Well that was a bit eventful,' he cheerily says before sipping his tea.

She chuckles. Silence then falls; Ditty was deep in her thoughts as her mind stirred to remind her of sushi. She groans at the thought when he was still drinking tea.

'What's wrong?'

'I'm alright,' she moaned as she realizes and reminisces at her favorite dish. 'I'm hungry that's all.'

At the same moment the waitress comes with two Japanese odd square plates and put them on the table.

'Thanks,' they chorused but then scowl each other.

She giggled at them before she leaves to the kitchen.  
Ditty simply takes another sip of tea as Harry pulls his dish at ready to eat.

'Shall we start?' he asks and she nodded.

She looks at her plate and noticed a note in front of her with three sushi displays beside sticky rice.

'I always want to try this dish one day,' Harry mused as he starts eating. 'I won't forget this moment of my first lifetime.'

Then he smiles happily as he ate.

She takes a note and read:

_Enjoy your meal with sushi I make!_

From your mum

Ditty smiling, and then pocketing the note before she could start to eat

'Well?' Ditty says as she ate.

Harry beams his smile at her.

'I consider to bring my friend along here one day,' he says while he cutting teriyaki.

'You're welcome to bring one along,' she warmly smiles at him. 'And your girlfriend.'

Harry contemplating whiles eating rice. He then starts looking around the place with a smile.

'Maybe one day,' he says, he then look at her.

'I'll be waiting for that time,' she says, mused.

Later he looks at her as he watching her eating sushi. He grins as he look at the entrance with a distant look at it.

'It will be.'


End file.
